


Midnight Masquerade

by TripCreates



Series: Free! Halloween 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hanamura Chigusa/Matsuoka Gou, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Polyamory, Season/Series 02, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Unlike the previous year, Makoto was actually looking forward to Halloween. Instead of haunted houses and horror movies, the team, plus Gou and Chigusa, were invited to the annual Samezuka swim team Halloween party. “Midnight Masquerade” was the theme and Rin was excited they were all coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we finally are back with the second fic of this little series. Sorry it took much longer to get up. This has been a rough week for me and I just wasn't able to finish it until now. 
> 
> Okay so I first want to address the relationships are a little different than the previous fic. Makoharu evolved into makoharurin along with sourin. If that's not your thing, I understand, but if you don't hate the idea I say give this a try? 
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to Rie for bouncing ideas around with me and helping me stay motivated enough to finish this. If it wasn't for your support, I may have just given up on this. 
> 
> I have links to lots of pics linked in the end notes if you're interested in seeing what their masks all look like. I put some effort into finding and picking these out so I wanted to share them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All comments and kudos are very appreciated!

Unlike the previous year, Makoto was actually looking forward to Halloween. Instead of haunted houses and horror movies, the team, plus Gou and Chigusa, were invited to the annual Samezuka swim team Halloween party. “Midnight Masquerade” was the theme and Rin was excited they were all coming.

But a masquerade ball required a little more work than a regular costume party. If it was a regular costume party, they could pick out any costume they wanted. But for this, they had to look good. They had to get nice, formal wear and masks. Samezuka was hosting this party after all so they didn’t want to show up and not look good. Nagisa was excited to dress up fancy for the occasion. Rei was, too, but was also very particular about them all getting the most beautiful masks. (He nearly had a fit when Haru said it didn’t matter and promptly took them all shopping for the best masks in the city.)

The ball was being held on a Saturday evening and they all agreed to meet up at Samezuka Academy. Makoto got dressed early so that he could make sure Haru was ready on time. He didn’t want them to be late and make the others wait because Haru decided to soak in the tub.

Makoto stood in front of his mirror in his simple black tux and white dress shirt, trying to tie his bowtie but wasn’t very successful with it. He was young the last time he had to wear one and was just a clip on. So, he had no idea what he was doing.

“Need some help with that dear?”

Makoto turned to see his mother standing at his door. He gave her a half-smile and nodded. “I’m not having much luck with it,” he said, letting the green material fall from his hands to hang around his neck.

His mother shook her head and smiled as she entered the room. Makoto leaned down so she could reach easier and waited as she effortlessly tied it.

“You’re just like your father. I always have to do this for him too,” she said. Once done, she straightened the bowtie and took a step back. “There you go. You look so handsome,” she said, tilting her head to the side.

“Thank you,” Makoto replied. He turned back to the mirror to see how he looked. He knew his mother was biased but he had to admit, he looked good tonight.

His mother picked up the mask off his dresser. “Let’s see how you look with the mask on,” his mother said, handing it to him.

It was a traditional shape with the left side covered in solid gold and the right with blues, green and gold diamonds. Makoto had a hard time picking on which to wear but once he found this one, he knew it was the perfect one for him.

He took the mask from her and put it on, carefully tying it in place. It was a beautiful mask.

“That one looks good on you. Are you getting Haru soon?”

Makoto nodded as he slid he mask off. “Hopefully he’s getting ready now,” he said.

“Bring him by here before you two head to the station. I want to get pictures before you boys leave,” she said.

“Okay, we will.” He checked the time and decided it was time to leave. “I’m going to go and get him now. I’ll see you soon.”

Makoto grabbed his overnight bag, since he was spending the night at Haru’s, and they exited his room. He made his way up the hill to Haru’s house. He rang the doorbell and waited.  There was no answer, as usual. Makoto sighed as he slid open the unlocked door and stepped inside. He really hoped Haru wasn’t in the tub right now.

“Haru, I’m here,” he called out. After closing the door, he glanced up the stairs and was surprised to see Haru at the top, already dressed for the evening.

Haru was dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a blue dress shirt. The top couple of buttons were still undone and he held his bowtie in hand. Makoto must have interrupted him getting dressed. He was rendered speechless as he stared up at Haru, forgetting they were on a time schedule. Even though he wasn’t completely ready, Makoto was still taken aback by how good he looked.

Haru dropped his gaze, still feeling a bit embarrassed whenever Makoto looked at him like that, even if they’d been dating for months. “I’m almost ready,” he said.

“Okay,” Makoto managed to say, regaining his voice.

Haru gave a curt nod and turned back toward his room. Makoto followed after him and stopped at the door, leaning against the doorframe as he crossed his arms.

“You look good,” he said, then immediately regretted his poor word choice. Haru looked better than just “good.” He was still getting to openly complimenting his boyfriend.

“Thanks,” Haru said, finishing his bowtie. He wished he didn’t have to wear this stupid thing and already felt restricted by it. He gave it a slight tug to try and loosen it before turning away to get his shoes.

“My mom wanted us to stop by the house on our way out for some quick pictures. I hope that’s all right?” Makoto asked.

“That’s fine,” Haru replied, sitting down on his bed to slip on the dress shoes. He didn’t like these very much either.

Once he was done, Haru stood up and grabbed his simple dark blue with black trim mask and walked toward the door, stopping in front of Makoto.

“Ready?” Makoto asked, pushing himself off the door. Haru nodded and before he stepped away, Makoto leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. He wanted to kiss Haru more but he knew if he did, he wouldn’t want to leave.

Makoto reluctantly pulled away and they headed back toward the stairs. “I’m sure Rin will be excited to see us tonight,” he said as they descended the stairs.

“Isn’t he always?” Haru replied.

Makoto chuckled and said, “Well, yeah, but tonight is a special occasion. Aren’t you excited? We haven’t really done anything like this before.”

“I guess.”

Makoto glanced over at him as they reached the landing. He knew Haru wasn’t a big fan of social gatherings but he’d thought he at least was looking forward to the three of them getting to spend time together tonight. Between school and swim practices, they didn’t get to see Rin as much as they wanted to outside of swim meets. He hoped Haru would enjoy the evening.

Haru was looking forward to seeing Rin tonight despite is disinterest in the party itself. He also was not looking forward to spending the evening with Sousuke. He was fine with Rin dating him, too, but he just didn’t want to spend time with him.

After a quick stop by Makoto’s for pictures, they were on their way to the train. Makoto and Haru sat in silence along the way which only gave him time to get nervous about the party. They’d already discussed the level of public affection they were each comfortable with for this night when Rin invited them and that had calmed Makoto’s nerves at the time. But this was the first the three of them were out in public together with their relationship and he wasn’t sure how that would go. Only the members of both relay teams knew about their relationship along with Rin and Sousuke’s relationship. Outside of those four people, he wasn’t sure how other people would take it. Makoto didn’t even think Gou knew and he was not about to ask for confirmation.

Makoto wasn’t ashamed of their polyamorous relationship. Not in the slightest bit. It made sense for them and the arrangement made everyone happy so isn’t certainly wasn’t that. He was worried about what others would think or say to them. Everyone was aware that Makoto and Haru were dating and Rin and Sousuke were, but what about Makoto, Haru and Rin?

“You worry too much,” Haru said.

Makoto pulled himself back to reality and turned his head to see Haru staring at him. “I’m not worrying, just…nervous,” he replied.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just a party,” Haru said. “We know most of the people there.”

“I know.” Makoto dropped his gaze. Maybe he was just being silly about this. He glanced back at Haru when he felt his hand on top of his.

“Rin’s not going to let anyone say anything about us, nor will I,” Haru said, squeezing Makoto’s hand. He’d love to see someone try and something about them.

Makoto smiled at him. “Thanks, Haru. I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

Haru held his gaze for a second before looking away, his hand remained on Makoto’s for the rest of the train ride.

*

Makoto and Haru approached the school and saw Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Chigusa there waiting for them by the entrance.

Nagisa noticed them first and waved to them excitedly, calling, “Mako-chan, Haru-chan!”

Makoto waved back as they approached, looking at everyone in their party attire. Nagisa was dressed in a white suit with a pink shirt and bowtie. His mask was gold metal with a cut out diamond pattern in the same shape that reminded Makoto of a penguin’s face. It was very fitting for the blond. Rei was looking very dapper in a black tuxedo, his jacket with tails, and deep purple shirt with black bowtie. His mask was a delicate one, black with accents of purple, and cut into the shape of a butterfly.  Gou looked stunning in her white gown, making her red hair pop as it cascaded over her shoulders with a white and gold trimmed mask with feathers sticking up from the middle. Chigusa was in a light pink gown, her hair pulled up off her shoulders, and an ivory and pink mask with a few feathers on the side.

“You all look really good tonight,” Makoto said.

“That’s all you have to say?” Nagisa asked with a grin. “Just _really good_?”

Makoto ignored his teasing. “We ready to go in?”

“Yes, let’s go!” Gou replied.

Makoto began leading the way toward the entrance when Rei said, “Don’t forget to put on your masks.”

Makoto and Haru slipped theirs on and the group made their way in.

The party was already in full swing when they entered and they were only there fifteen minutes after it started. The hall was fully decorated all around the walls, the small tables with fancy table clothes and even a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The music was the right volume level where it was heard in the large room but not overpowering where you couldn’t have a conversation. There were already people dancing in the middle of the floor either in small groups or in couples while some mingled around the refreshment tables.

“They did a beautiful job,” Rei said, spinning around to admire everything.

Nagisa chuckled at his boyfriend. “I think it’s okay,” he teased as he stepped up next to him, linking their arms together.

Rei looked down at him, slightly annoyed. “I know you’re just trying to mess with me but how can you even joke about this? It’s incredible.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear someone likes the decorations,” Rin said, walking up to them. “I knew you would appreciate it, Rei.”

Rei smiled at him. “Did you pick them out?”

Rin glanced around the room as he said, “I had some say. I came up with the theme since I’m captain so I got the final say in how it all looked.” His gaze fell back on them, taking in each of their attire. “You look incredible.”

“You do too,” Makoto said.

Rin’s eyes landed on him and gave him a toothy grin. “Thanks, Makoto.”

He was dressed in a slim fit, all black ensemble with a red bowtie. His mask was an intricate black, half mask covering the right side of his face with red stones adorning it. Yes, he looked _very_ good.

Rin walked toward Makoto and Haru, giving them each a hug and peck on the cheek the best he could manage with his mask on. It was not very practical for kissing he quickly learned. “I’m so glad you came tonight,” he said as he pulled away from Makoto.

“Don’t forget about the rest of us,” Nagisa said, leaving Rei’s side to hug Rin.

“Not to worry, Nagisa,” he said, patting him on the head. “I’m glad all my friends are here tonight. Traditionally this is only reserved for the team and their dates but I made a special exception this year.”

Nagisa pulled away from Rin. “We’re happy to be here as well. So, what kind of activities are there for tonight?”

“Well, it’s more of a ball so there’s dancing,” Rin said.

Nagisa looked disappointed. “I was hoping there might be something like apple bobbing. I got this cool idea offline for extreme apple bobbing,” he said.

“I’m afraid to ask, but what is “extreme apple bobbing”, Nagisa?” Rei asked.

“A barrel with apples and lit candles!”

Rei covered his face with his hand. “I should have known something crazy like that,” he said.

Nagisa laughed. “Doesn’t it sound fun?”

“No!” everyone said.

Nagisa crossed his arms.  He thought it was a good idea. “Is Sousuke here?” he asked, turning back to Rin.

Rin nodded. “He’s around here somewhere,” he said, waving his hand. Sousuke was hanging back so that Rin could greet his friends alone without him hovering.  Rin was hoping Sousuke would come around more to his friends. He just wanted them all to get along. “Now, go and have fun!”

“Let’s go check out the sweets, Rei-chan!” Nagisa said as he took his hand and dragged him away, giving him no say in the matter.

Rin shook his head and laughed as he watched them make their way across the room. “We do have some good stuff tonight, more than just sweets, so make sure to try some of it.”

“I think I’d like to dance first,” Chigusa said, turning to Gou and smiling.

Gou smiled as she took her hand lead her to the dance floor. They stuck out in the room that was filled with mostly men. There were only a few girls there as dates but that didn’t seem to bother them at all as they were too busy wrapped up in one another’s presence.

That left Makoto, Haru and Rin alone. Rin turned back to them, giving them a soft smile. He reached out and took one of their hands into his. He gently rubbed circles on the sides on the hands with the pad of thumb and said, “I am really happy I get to spend this evening with the three of you.”

“Can we just got swimming?” Haru asked.

Rin laughed. “The pool is all locked up tonight. I didn’t want you to try and sneak off for a swim.”

Haru huffed. That’s exactly what he thought of doing.

Rin shook his head. “Don’t worry. We’ll have fun tonight! You, me, Makoto and Sousuke,” he said.

As if on cue, Sousuke approached from behind Rin out of the crowd. He was dressed in a teal shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over it, bowtie untied and hanging around his neck with the top two buttons undone. His mask matched Rin’s except it was on the opposite of his face and was completely black.

Haru didn’t understand how he could already be so undressed when this just started. He tugged at his own tie but left it in place as he looked away from Sousuke. He wanted to dress down like him but he didn’t want to copy Sousuke. So, the bowtie remained in place.

Sousuke’s gaze fell on Haru. He was not fond of having to spend the evening so close to Haru but he could deal with it for a few hours. He kept his face neutral as he looked away from Haru to Makoto and smiled. “It’s nice to see you, Makoto,” he greeted warmly.

Makoto smiled back and said, “And you too, Sousuke.”

Rin looked around at the three surrounding him and smiled brightly. He was happy to have all three of his partners with him for the night. He’d been looking forward to this ever since they started planning this party. It’s why he made sure Makoto and Haru, as well as the others, could attend.  

“Shall we go sit and talk?” Rin suggested.

After they all agreed, he stepped away from Makoto and Haru to lead the way over to the table him and Sousuke claimed earlier. They were able to secure two tables next to each along the wall for the eight of them to sit at and be close to still talk.

Sousuke’s jacket was hanging on the back of the chair closest to the wall. He stepped forward and pulled the chair next to his out for Rin.

Rin raised his eyebrow at him. “I can pull out my own chair,” he said.

“I know,” Sousuke replied, meeting his gaze. “But I wanted to.”

Rin huffed and sat down in the chair as Haru slid into the chair next to him, putting Sousuke across from him so that Makoto would be in-between Haru and Sousuke.

“Oh, how silly of me. We should have grabbed some drinks before sitting down,” Rin said, standing back up. “Makoto, can you help me get some?”

“Sure, Rin,” he said rising.

“Rin, I can help,” Sousuke said as he began to stand.

Rin turned to him and said, “No, it’s okay, Sou. You stay here. Makoto and I can manage.”

Sousuke hesitated for a moment before slowly sinking back into his chair, crossing his arms against his chest. Now he had to be stuck at the table with Haru alone. Great.

Haru wasn’t thrilled either and found a spot across the room to stare at so he didn’t have to look at Sousuke.

As they walked away, Makoto glanced over his shoulder. “Do you think it’s wise to leave them alone?” he asked.

“They need to learn to get along if we want to make this work,” Rin said. He knew the two of them did not like each other but neither was willing to talk about it. If they were fine just ignoring each other, then so be it but Rin didn’t want it to evolve into a bigger problem down the line for them. He was perfectly fine with Sousuke remaining outside his relationship with Makoto and Haru but he wanted the four of them to get along and be able to hangout without two of the four not wanting to interact with each other.

Makoto knew he was right but he wasn’t sure just forcing them to be alone together was the way to do it. Hopefully it wouldn’t take them long to get drinks.

 

It took them over fifteen minutes to get drinks. _Fifteen_ minutes. The refreshments table was not that far away and should not be taking this long. Sousuke was keeping up with it as he wished for Rin to hurry up and return.  A handful of people had already passed by their table and given the two of them odd looks. It must have been very obvious that both of them wanted to be anywhere but sitting at that table together.

When Sousuke caught sight of familiar red hair coming their way, he was relived.

Rin smiled innocently at them as he reached the table and handed one of the cups to Sousuke. “Sorry we were gone for so long. We had to stop Nagisa from taking an entire strawberry cake.”

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t take it,” Nagisa said as he set his plate down at the next table. The slice of cake on his plate was still more than enough. He slumped down in his chair and started to eat.

“There’s plenty of time to get more cake later,” Rei said as he took a chair next to Nagisa.

Makoto set Haru’s cup down in front of him before sitting down in his chair.

Rin took a sip of his drink and his eyes glanced from Sousuke to Haru. “So,” he started, setting his cup down. “Did you two talk about anything interesting while we were gone?” he asked, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand.

Haru remained silent as Sousuke shifted in his seat.

Rin sighed. It was worth a try.

*

Makoto watched everyone dancing, lightly bobbing his head along to the beat of the music. All of their friends had abandoned them to go and dance. Haru seemed pretty content to sit there at the table, uninterested participating. Makoto figured he’d rather being swimming in Samezuka’s pool than be here right now.

He soon saw Rin heading back toward the table without Sousuke. He removed his mask, setting it down on the table, and ran his hand through his hair. It was starting to feel damp from sweat.

“Why are you two just sitting here?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips. Rin shook his head as Makoto gave him a weak smile and a shoulder shrug. “This is unacceptable,” he said. He didn’t give them a chance to respond as he pulled Makoto to his feet then Haru.

With each of their hands, Rin dragged them out onto the dance floor. He was _not_ going to let the two of them sit there all evening. It was time to show them how to have fun.

“Rin, what are you doing?” Makoto asked.

Rin came to a stop and spun around. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked as he glanced from one to the other. His eyes settled on Makoto and he moved in close, swaying his hips to the beat. “Let’s see your moves, Makoto,” he said, his voice low and Makoto only heard him because of how close they were.

He placed his hands on Makoto’s hips and brought their bodies together. Makoto’s eyes widened at their sudden closeness but he didn’t pull away. His eyes slowly traveled down Rin’s body as he continued to move against him.

Rin smirked as he ran his hands up Makoto’s sides and chest, resting them on his shoulders. He leaned in close to his ear and said, “Don’t be shy now.”

Makoto felt a shiver run down his back. As Rin pulled back, Makoto slowly began to move to the beat with him.

“That’s it,” Rin said with a grin. “Don’t worry about anyone else here.”

Makoto nodded, keeping his eyes on him. Rin trailed a hand up into his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. He was glad Makoto didn’t hesitate in responding like he normally did. Out of his three partners, Makoto was the more reserved one and needed a little more coaxing if he wasn’t initiating. Rin figured he’d gain more confidence over time and tonight seemed to be a step toward it.

When Rin pulled away, Makoto’s gaze shifted to the side to Haru, who was standing there with watching them with a hungry look in his eyes. Rin turned to look at him as well. He spun around, putting his back against Makoto, and held his hand out to Haru.

“Don’t you want to join us?” he asked.

Without a word, Haru stepped forward, ignoring Rin’s hand and instead grabbed the lapels of his jacket. He pressed his body into Rin’s as he captured his lips in a heated kiss. Haru always was a surprise to Rin in situations like this and he loved it.

Rin couldn’t help but let a moan slip out into Haru as they kissed, feeling both Makoto and Haru’s bodies pressed against him. Makoto’s hands found their way down to his hips, keeping him locked there in place. He broke away from Haru, needing to breath, and leaned back against Makoto as Haru started dancing against him as well. This definitely had to be what heaven felt like and Rin did not want it to end.

While the three of them danced, wrapped up in their own little world, others around took notice. There was no denying there wasn’t something going on between the three of them. Despite Makoto’s previous concern, no one seemed bothered by them or even that surprised.

Except Chigusa. She glanced over and saw them dancing and quickly turned back to Gou, eyes wide. “I thought your brother was dating Sousuke?”

Gou looked over at them for a moment before looking back at her girlfriend. “He is.”

“So, is there something going on between the three of them as well?” Chigusa wasn’t judging by any means. She was simply surprised by it.

“I guess so,” Gou responded.

Chigusa raised an eyebrow. “You mean; you didn’t know about it either?” Gou shook her head. “Then why aren’t you surprised by this?”

A smile spread across Gou’s face. “I’ve always known my brother had feelings for Makoto and Haru,” she answered. She’d known since they were kids that those two were special to Rin just as much as Sousuke. It only made sense he was with all three of them.

Chigusa glanced to Nagisa and Rei who were dancing close to them. “Did you two know they were together? If anyone did, it has to be you two.”

They both looked over at their friends dancing together. “We did,” Rei answered.

“I’m sorry we knew before you, Gou-chan,” Nagisa added.

“It’s okay. I don’t have to know everything my brother is doing,” she replied.

“Don’t you mean, _who_ he’s doing?” Nagisa teased.

Gou glared at him but before she could respond, Rei pulled Nagisa away for his own safety, apologizing on his behalf.

“Why do you have to do that?” he asked, exasperated.

Nagisa shrugged, not really having an answer. He glanced back over at Makoto, Haru and Rin. “I am really happy for them though. I’m glad my oldest friends were able to finally admit their feelings and make this happen,” he said.

He truly was happy for them.

*

The night continued on with more dancing. The more they danced, the more relaxed Makoto became and the less he worried about the people around them. Why should he be bothered by their opinions anyway? He was here to have a good time with his boyfriends.

Sousuke approached them a few songs after Rin dragged them onto the floor and asked Rin to dance with him some more. Rin agreed but as he separated from Makoto and Haru, he looked at them and said, “You aren’t allowed to go and sit back down. Keep dancing!”

Makoto laughed as he watched Sousuke pull him away. He then turned to Haru. “That okay with you?”

Haru answered by stepping in close to Makoto and picking up where they left off with Rin. Now that he was out here dancing, he wasn’t going to stop.

 

Eventually it was time to leave. The party was still going on as everyone made their way out of the hall, but since all of them but Sousuke had a train to catch back home, they couldn’t stay until the end.

Nagisa yawned. “That was a fun party. We need to do things like this more often,” he said.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Gou said. “Maybe something closer to us next time.”

“I’m sure we can do that,” Rei said.

As they stepped outside, Gou and Chigusa shivered as they chilly air hit their exposed arms. Sousuke took his jacket that was swung over his shoulder and draped it around Gou’s shoulders as Makoto offered his to Chigusa.

“Won’t you be cold?” Chigusa asked as she took the jacket.

Makoto smiled and said, “I’ll be fine.” The cool air felt nice after being surrounded by so many bodies on the dance floor.

“Thank you,” she said and quickly put it on.

Both girls looked even smaller in the large jackets but it was adorable.

“Alright, here is where we say goodbye,” Rin said. “I’ve got to run back to my dorm before we can leave.”

Rei removed his mask and put his glasses back on, relieved to finally being able to fully see again. “Thank you again for inviting us. We had a wonderful time.”

“It was a great way to celebrate Halloween!” Nagisa added.

Rin nodded and said, “It was a fun evening. I hope you all have a safe trip back home.” He gave Gou a hug before the group split up.

Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Chigusa made their back toward the entrance of the school.

“It won’t take me long to get my bag. You can follow us up there,” Rin said to Makoto and Haru.

“Can we go up there?” Makoto asked.

Rin shrugged. “Well, you’re coming anyway so let’s go,” he said, flashing him a smile. There probably was a rule about bringing non-students into the dorms but he didn’t really care.

The halls were pretty empty since most of the other students were still out for the night. They quietly made their way up to Rin and Sousuke’s room without running into anyone.

Haru was glad he didn’t have to live in a dorm like this. He liked having his personal space, free himself. He doubted he would be able to take his baths like he wanted. Makoto wasn’t fond of the idea either. He thought about how hard it would to be away from his family if he was in a dorm. Ren and Ran wouldn’t like it one bit.

When they reached the room, Sousuke opened the door and Rin followed in after him, pausing to turn back to Makoto and Haru.

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes to change,” he said before closing the door.

Rin set his mask down on his desk as Sousuke did the same. He then proceeded to change out of his tux, tossing it on the bed to deal with later. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt along with a jacket.

He zipped up the jacket and felt Sousuke’s arm wrap around him, pulling him back against him. “Don’t worry, I’m only going to be gone for one night. I’ll be back tomorrow evening,” he said.

“I know,” Sousuke replied, leaning his head down on Rin’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Rin bit his lip, hesitating to ask the question that had been on his mind all evening.

“Just ask, Rin,” Sousuke said after a beat.

“Are you still okay with me spending the night alone with them?” he asked. Tonight was the first time they were trying this and even after previously discussing it, Rin was still worried Sousuke wasn’t completely on board with it.

Sousuke pulled away and nudged for Rin to turn around so they could face each other. Once Rin did, Sousuke put his hands on his hips and said, “You don’t have to worry about me being jealous of you spending the night with them, Rin. I understand how important Makoto and Haru are to you, so you should be able to spend time with them as well. Didn’t I tell you that when you first brought it up last week?”

“I know but I was still a little worried. I want to make sure everyone is okay with this and what’s happening,” Rin said.

Sousuke smiled. “It’s good to see you care so much. If I do start having a problem, I’ll let you know alright?”

Rin nodded. He wasn’t a fool to think this would be easy but he knew Sousuke was being honest with him, which was what he needed. “Thank you.”

He reached up and cupped the side of Sousuke’s face, leaning in for a goodnight kiss before leaving. Sousuke eagerly responded back, licking at Rin’s lips as the grip on his hips tightened.

Rin momentarily forgot about Makoto and Haru waiting for him out in the hall and gave into Sousuke’s touch as his hands left Rin’s hips and groped the rest of his body. But before things could escalate any further, Rin pulled away.

“I think someone is going to miss me tonight,” he said, smirking.

“Perhaps, but I know of some ways to keep myself occupied while I’m alone tonight,” Sousuke replied, his voice low and husky.

Rin bit his bottom lip and moaned at the images that started popping into his mind. He gave him another quick kiss before pulling away. “I better not keep Makoto and Haru waiting any longer,” he said as he slipped on his sneakers. “I’ll call you before bed.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” Rin said grabbing his backpack, sliding it onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked toward the door and opened it. Makoto and Haru glanced at him as he stepped out.

“Ready to go?” Makoto asked, pushing himself off the wall. Haru did the same.

“Yes, I’ve been looking forward to this all week. Let’s go!”

*

It felt strange being in Haru’s house, Rin thought. That was the best way he could describe it. He watched as Makoto moved about with ease as if it was his home too. Rin knew he was over here practically all the time and obviously felt comfortable here. Rin didn’t feel that way. He couldn’t help but think he’d have the same familiarity with Haru’s house if he hadn’t left for Australia. Then he’d be right at home here with Makoto and Haru.

But that’s now how life went.

They were in their pajamas and sitting in front of the TV as they snacking on some candy, too tired to really do anything. Rin wasn’t pay much attention to what was on the screen, too wrapped up in his thoughts.

“Rin, what’s wrong?” Haru asked.

Rin turned to look at him. He shrugged as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth to answer. “Nothing’s wrong,” he lied.

Haru frowned at him. “You’ve been quiet ever since we got here.”

“I’m just tired, that’s all,” Rin replied. That was partially true.

Haru knew he was deflecting but he couldn’t read Rin yet as well as he did Makoto. So, he turned to the other boy sitting next to him for help. Makoto was better with this kind of stuff anyway.

He looked around Rin to Makoto, who was seated on the other side of Rin.

Makoto had been watching their exchange for the corned of his eye and glanced over when he saw Haru look at him. He then turned to Rin. “If there’s something bothering you, you can talk to us about it, Rin. We want you to,” he said.

Rin twirled the sucker between his fingers. He didn’t really want to discuss this now but if he was the one saying how they needed to be open, he couldn’t keep denying it. “It’s just… I wonder how things would have been if I never went to Australia,” he said, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

There was a beat of silence before Haru spoke.

“We’re together now.”

“And that’s what’s important,” Makoto added. “Yes, while we missed you when you were gone, you’re here now. We still ended up in the same place regardless.”

Rin knew they were trying to reassure him everything was fine ow, which was true. He was able to overcome his problems and things worked out well between the three of them. It’s just he couldn’t stop wondering how different things would be.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy with how things are now. Like I said, I just wonder how things would have been if I hadn’t left. That’s all,” Rin said.

“Things might be different, but I think we’d still be sitting here right now like this,” Makoto said, smiling.

“Aw, Makoto are you getting sappy on us?” Rin asked, laying his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

“You started it,’ Haru said.

Rin picked up a candy wrapper off the table and threw it Haru, hitting him in the chest.

Makoto chucked which soon turned into a yawn.

“Someone’s sleepy,” Rin said looking back at Makoto. “Ready for bed?”

“No, we can stay up a little longer,” he said, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned again.

Rin shook his head. “It’s no fun if you’re too tired to do anything. I’m fine with going to sleep now. How about you, Haru?” he asked, glancing over at him.

“Sure.”

“Then it’s settled. I’m going to give Sousuke a call really quick.” Rin stood up and grabbed his phone off the table. He stepped out of the living room and dialed him, hoping he was till awake.

“Hello?” Sousuke answered after a couple of rings.

“Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” Rin asked.

“No, I just got back from the shower. Having fun?”

“I am. We’re getting ready for bed now. Not too lonely are you?” Rin hoped he wasn’t.

Sousuke chuckled. “It’s actually been nice having the room to myself. I can sleep without hearing you snore,” he joked.

“I do _not_ snore!”

Sousuke continued to laugh. “Just ask Makoto and Haru in the morning. I’m sure they’ll agree with me.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. This is the last time I call to wish you goodnight then,” he said.

“Don’t be like that, Rin,” he said before going quiet for a moment. “Thanks for calling though. I’m glad you did.”

Rin felt his irritation melt away. “I’m glad I did, too. I better go and see if they need any help. Maybe we can go out and get dinner tomorrow when I get back?”

“Dinner sounds good,” Sousuke replied. “Goodnight, Rin.”

“Goodnight, Sousuke.”

Rin hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Makoto and Haru had managed to set everything up for them.  

Makoto was sitting on the left side by the edge of the pallet, blanket pooled in his lap, while Haru was on the opposite side. This left the middle open for Rin.

“Want me to get the lights?” Rin asked. After a nod from Haru, he did so and made his way over to them.

He dropped down to his knees on the pallet, lifting up the covers and crawling under. He laid on his back and he felt Makoto and Haru scoot closer to him. Rin couldn’t help but smile.

Rin leaned over and gave Haru a peck on the lips, “Goodnight,” he said before turning around and doing the same to Makoto. He laid back down closed his eyes. This had to be his favorite Halloween.

 

 

The next morning, Rin woke to tangle of limbs across him. He slowly opened his, blinking a couple of times before fully opening them. He was on his side with Haru curled up against his chest, head tucked under his neck. Makoto was pressed against his back with his arm draped over him and Haru.

This was a wonderful way to wake up…except he really needed to go to the bathroom and there was no way to do without waking them up. As lovely has this was, Rin gently began move but as he did, Makoto’s arm tightened around his waist and Haru’s hand griped his shirt. So much for trying to make this easy.

“Haru, Makoto,” he said. “Come on guys, I need to get up.”

Haru let off a muffled noise but move. Rin felt Makoto shift behind him and he pulled his arm back, resting it on Rin’s hip. He slowly trailed his hand up and down Rin’s side as he nuzzled his neck.

“Good morning to you, too,” Makoto said, his voice still heavily with sleep. He trailed kisses up Rin’s neck.

Rin bit his lip. Having his neck kissed was his main weakness. “Good morning,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. He didn’t want to get up just yet but he needed too. “I really do need to get up though.”

Makoto removed his hand and rolled away from him to give Rin the space to get up. Haru cracked his eyes open and looked up at him as Rin stood up.

Rin padded out of the living room and to the bathroom. He returned quick as he could, interested to pick back up where Makoto had started. As he reentered the room, he was greeted with the sight of Makoto on his back with Haru above him, kissing him. Whether they knew he was there or not, Rin stood there and watched them lazily kiss for a few moments before Haru pulled away and turned to face him.

“Do you want to watch or join?” he bluntly asked, causing Makoto to blush.

It looked so cute on him, Rin thought as he walked toward them. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to them. As fun as it would be to watch them, he definitely wanted to join.

 

Sometime later, Rin flopped onto his back. His shirt had been thrown to somewhere in the room and he felt a little chilly. Makoto laid on his side, propped up on his elbow as Haru remained sitting, resting back on his hands. There was a comfortable silence in the room as Rin stared up at the ceiling. He was then struck by a thought.

“Alright, so I expect you to be honest with me when I ask this. Do I snore?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for you reading! 
> 
> If you want to reblog on tumblr, use this post.
> 
> Here's one song I listened to while writing the dance scene between makoharurin. Coincidentally, this song came on right as I was beginning that scene and it matched perfectly to how I pictured the scene. Song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPdFQtRILsU).
> 
> Now for the masks!  
> [Makoto](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0165/4414/products/mask-colombina-harlequin-green-blue-duo-3-1_large.jpg?v=1470555696) | [Haru](http://www.pinktreeparties.co.uk/communities/8/004/006/270/758/images/4565024365.jpg) | [Rin](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/9C/43/rBVaGlXuhY6AKi06AAQSOQRXyNI016.jpg) | [Sousuke](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e5/d9/a7/e5d9a7ba08ed0ccec0ba6fd4f8c3467b.jpg) | [Nagisa](https://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/79/09/24/0/free-shipping-sexy-gold-venetian-metal-men-loves-filigree-laser-cut-masquerade-mask-w-rhinestones-warrior-and-prince-mask_1611240.jpg) | [Rei](http://www.dhresource.com/260x260s/f2-albu-g4-M01-35-05-rBVaEFetPeWAMe9RAAEVy3VmTeY528.jpg/design-women-costume-eye-mask-sexy-lace-eye.jpg) | [Gou](http://beyondmasquerade.com/image/cache/data/Feather%20Masks/maskW_01-500x500.jpg) | [Chigusa](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/17/39/06/1739068270317aa3216294322915f51f.jpg)
> 
> And this is [ the picture](http://67.media.tumblr.com/0c7fa3f65da5eaca74f35527b6749e26/tumblr_mswwk3Bfi61sxlhszo1_500.jpg) inspired the "extreme apple bobbing" Nagisa mentioned. Thanks for that one Rie!
> 
> (Unrelated to this fic, but if you're interested in more makoharurin + sourin, I have a long, slowburn chapter fic planned for them. It will also feature reigisa and gouchigusa. So if you want more, let me know! I really like writing this polyship and would love to find others who enjoy it too.)


End file.
